Movie Night
by revailex
Summary: Quinn and Rachel watch a new movie...What will happen? Please read A/N before reading for spoilers. Rated M for a reason lol.


**A/N: ** Spoilers for Black Swan! You are warned! I just saw the movie today, and I got to where they got in the movie before this idea hit me. I still have to finish it though lol, so that's why they didn't go finish it cause I have no idea how it ends lol. Also, loosely edited.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing from neither Glee nor Black Swan. I just borrow for random stories lol.

* * *

><p>Rachel was thankful that it was finally Saturday night. Saturday night meant movie time and sleepover with her new friend of a couple months, none other than Quinn Fabray.<p>

If someone had told either of them a year ago that they would be friends at some point, Rachel would've laughed in their face. Quinn would've sneered, and found an extra slushie and hit them in the face with it.

But after everything that happened with the blonde's pregnancy, Quinn had truly realized how horrible she had been acting, and after giving birth and giving the baby to Shelby she began to make amends and change her ways, starting with Rachel.

Rachel, always one for giving people second chances, was hesitant at first but gave Quinn a chance, and Quinn was grateful for it. She realized that when she actually started listening to the brunette and caring about what she had to say, Rachel was actually a really great person.

Now that they were friends, they had quickly established a routine of Saturday nights, hanging out together and watching a movie, and usually having a sleepover unless there were reasons why they couldn't. The blonde was staying over, and it was her turn to pick the movie.

Rachel just hoped it wasn't something too scary. The only good thing about scary movies was that she could curl up and hide against Quinn's side, and the blonde wouldn't complain.

Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't harbor a little more than friendly feelings for the other girl. She couldn't put her finger on when it had happened. All she knew was that she didn't want to ruin their friendship by making things awkward, so she decided to keep the feelings to herself.

Rachel was interrupted by her musings when she heard the doorbell ring, signaling the blonde's arrival. She pushed herself up from the couch and opened the door, and she stopped breathing a little bit.

Quinn had always been one to dress modestly, even after she was out from under her parents' control. She never had the desire to dress in any other way, unless she was in her Cheerio's uniform, which she had decided to not rejoin after her pregnancy.

Apparently she had found the desire to now.

She was wearing a **very** low-cut shirt, and if it went any lower it probably would have been the same as an open jacket. Rachel could see the fabric of her bra peaking over the edge, and the black leggings she was in hugged her every curve. From a distance they might have looked like they were painted on her.

She was really glad her dads had gone out with some friends to go to a theater production in Columbus for the weekend. She knew that if they were there the little jokes would have started already.

The blonde had a bag slung over her left shoulder and was leaning against the door frame with the other shoulder, a smile adorning her face. "Hey Rach."

"H-hi Quinn. You l-look really good." she managed to stutter out, causing Quinn to smirk.

"Did I startle you, Rach?" she said, with a glint in her eyes.

Rachel just nodded, a little speechless. Quinn had never been so… not uptight before. This was the first time that Rachel could think of where Quinn had been like this. But she was barely able to think after seeing Quinn like that, so she could be wrong.

The brunette turned to the side, allowing Quinn to enter. As she walked past she brushed up against Rachel, her right hip brushing ever so slightly against Rachel's center.

The brunette gasped quietly, trying to ignore the sensations now running through her. She pushed down the feelings and turned again to face the blonde, smiling to hide what was running through her. She noticed the blonde was still smirking a little, but she ignored it.

"So, Quinn. What movie did you bring?"

"Well, it's one that I've wanted to see for a while. And now that it's out on DVD we can finally watch it." She reached into her bag and pulled out the last movie that she'd been expecting.

Black Swan.

Rachel had heard of it, of course. Who hadn't? She'd thought it had looked interesting, but a little creepy at the same time. And she didn't do well with creepy so she hadn't seen it. Yet.

"Do you wanna watch this Rach? If you don't we can find another one, but I really wanted to watch this one with you." Quinn said, noticing the funny look on Rachel's face.

"No Quinn, it's fine. I was just surprised that you brought it, I didn't think that it would be a movie you would be interested in."

"I didn't think so either, but I heard people talking about it and it just sounded really intriguing. So shall we?" she asked as she gestured to the living room.

Rachel grabbed the bowl of popcorn she had already made and a couple bottles of water, and followed the blonde into the other room.

Quinn set up the DVD while Rachel sat down, and she wished she hadn't. Sitting had given Rachel the perfect view of how Quinn's ass looked in the leggings, and _damn_ was it good. The blonde sat down next to her, barely an inch away, and grabbed the remote off the armrest.

They waited for the previews to be over before Quinn pressed play, and both sat back to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour or so later, they were at the scene where Nina and Lily were about to get into the cab. Rachel was sitting there with her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. She had been a little weirded out with the whole feathers-growing-from-fingers thing, but it wasn't too creepy.<p>

As the girls on screen got into the cab, Rachel could feel something brushing against her thigh, and she noticed Quinn's hand. It was resting on the side of the blonde's thigh, but just the tips of her fingers were brushing against Rachel.

Rachel looked back up to the screen, and watched as Lily's hand crept up Nina's leg and moved to rub in between them. She almost jumped when she felt the same thing happening to her. She looked over at Quinn who was looking at her, questions in her eyes as her fingers danced against the brunette's inner thigh. The diva just nodded, and moaned as the slender fingers brushed up against her center.

Her head tilted back as Quinn applied a little more pressure directly onto her clit, rubbing at the little nub, moving around it in slow circles.

She missed the next few minutes of the movie, but when she looked back to the screen she saw the two women kissing heatedly, and it sent another rush of heat to her already wet center. A little more pressure was applied to her clit as a pair of soft lips attached to her neck.

Rachel was in heaven. Between the physical and visual stimulation, and just the thought that this was actually _Quinn_ doing this to her, she knew she wasn't going to last long. She moaned again as the fingers slipped past the fabric of her shorts to rub against her soaked panties.

Rachel watched as Lily kissed down Nina before reaching her center, and Rachel's hips bucked up as fingers met her heated core.

After a few moments, Rachel's hand encircled the blonde's wrist, and she looked up questioningly. She just gestured to the stairs, and Quinn understood, removing her fingers and leading the smaller girl upstairs.

Rachel walked into the room, in front of Quinn, and the blonde turned around and looked at her for a split second before propelling herself forward, kissing Rachel passionately.

It was a hot mess, a frenzy of tongues and battles for dominance as Quinn pulled off the smaller girl's clothing. She gently pushed her onto the bed before stripping off her own clothes. She settled in on top of the brunette, her legs opening up to cradle the blonde's hips.

Quinn ground her soaking wet core against Rachel's, the meeting of the wet skin and stimulation delicious for both girls. Quinn kissed her once more before making her way down Rachel's body.

She lowered herself, stopping at the diva's chest, taking both of her breasts into her hands, kissing them as she tweaked the smaller girl's nipples. Rachel moaned as Quinn took one of them into her mouth, licking around it and sucking gently.

After paying equal attention to the other, she moved lower, kissing down the brunette's stomach. She reached her hips, kissing the bone before sucking lightly, but enough to leave a small mark.

Her lips finally reached their destination, and both girls sighed at the first touch. Quinn moaned how Rachel tasted, and Rachel at the feel of the girl's tongue licking up her slit.

Quinn gathered up a little more of the brunette's juices in her mouth before moving up to flick her clit with her tongue. The blonde slung an arm across Rachel's hips to keep her in place as the brunette's hands wound themselves into the blonde hair.

Rachel was on the verge of release, and it was such a new feeling for her. She had masturbated before, but when she was about to climax it was never as strong, nor as needed, as this was. She really hoped this wasn't a one-time thing for the blonde, because she'd really like to do this again.

Quinn flicked her clit a few more times, before gently biting down onto her clit. Her hips shot up, and she came with a scream, the two discernable words being "God" and "Quinn."

She saw stars. Thousands of gold, glittery stars.

The blonde licked her through the aftershocks before moving up, kissing the brunette.

Rachel's hand moved down between them to rub at the blonde's clit, and she knew it wasn't going to take much to finish her. After a minute or so the blonde came, shuddering as she was worked through her climax.

Quinn collapsed onto the bed next to the smaller girl, wrapping an arm around her waist. They both knew they had a lot to discuss later, but for now they were content to just lie there with each other. Rachel knew that this would be a chance for more between them, and she was even more sure when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck, followed by a muffled "I love you Rach."

She turned around in Quinn's embrace and kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>So I just wanted to say that I love this movie lol. And I think that Mila Kunis is soooo hot and that they def should've shown more in this scene. It was totally worth the 3.99 to rent it off iTunes. If you haven't seen it but read this anways you should definitely see the movie! My rambling is now done lol.<p> 


End file.
